elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jara
|} Jara ist eine junge Afrikanische Elefantenkuh, die im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park in Bekesbourne bei Canterbury lebt. Jara wurde am 27.04.2005 in Howletts Wild Animal Park geboren. Bei ihrer Geburt wog sie etwa 70-75 kg und war über 76 cm hochGift Collection Adopt Box - African Elephant - Jara, auf www.adoptinabox.co.uk. Ihre Mutter ist die Kuh Tammi, die aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan in Israel stammt und seit 1988 im Park mit ihrer Mutter Katrina† aufgewachsen und selbst Mutter geworden ist. Seit 1994 lebt Tammi nur noch mit ihrer Halbschwester Stavit† in Bekesbourne, da ihre Mutter nach Ramat Gan zurückkehrte. Jara ist das zweite Kalb von Tammi. Ihr älterer Bruder Jumar, der 1998 zur Welt kam, wurde im Dezember 2005 mit einem Halbbruder nach Spanien abgegeben. Außerdem hat Jara eine kleine Schwester, die 2008 geborene Uzuri. Vater ist der langjährige Bekesbourner Zuchtbulle Jums, der etliche Kälber gezeugt hat, von denen die meisten noch im Park auf dem Anwesen Howletts leben. Von etwa gleichem Alter ist Jara'''s Halbbruder Janu, der am 07.07.2005 als Sohn der Kuh Swana† geboren wurde. Dieser war viel mit ihr auf der Anlage unterwegs. Während er aber eher ruhig und gelassen war, steckte '''Jara voll Energie und erkundete mit ihm forsch das GeländeBaby Etana, auf www.animalloversweb.com. Es gibt aus der frühen Zeit der beiden einige umlaufende FotosEbd., weiter unten auf der Seite, Beitrag 213 WEEK OLD BABY MALE ELEPHANT JANU AT HOWLETTS ZOO, KENT, BRITAIN - JUL 2005, auf www.fotobank.ru, von denen eines auch zu einem Puzzle verarbeitet wurdeJigsaw Puzzle of Baby African Bull Elephant - Howletts Wild Animal Park from PA Photos, auf www.amazon.co.uk. Jara wird auch als neugierig beschrieben, und nach Vorstellung auf der Homepage liebt sie das Toben und das Chaos und rauft auch weiterhin mit den jungen Bullen. Inzwischen sorgt sie auch gut für ihre jüngere Schwester Uzuri sowie Halbschwester Etana aus der Swana†-Familie, die nur zehn Monate jünger ist als Uzuri. Außerdem hat die noch jüngere Halbschwester Manzi, eine 2010 geborene Enkelin von Jara'''s Tante Stavit†, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter Justa† eine gute Betreuerin in ihr gefunden. Manzi hat auch versucht, bei '''Jara zu saugen. Jara hat sie unter ihren Schutz genommen und kümmert sich als Mutterersatz gut um sie. Jara scheint zu den beliebtesten Elefanten in Howletts zu zählen. Es gibt Angebote des Parks zur "Adoption", also zur finanziellen Unterstützung für sie, wofür es auch einen Stoffelefanten "Jara" gibtGift Collection Adopt Box - African Elephant - Jara, auf www.adoptinabox.co.uk. Dafür haben sich bereits einige "Paten" ("Adoptiveltern") wie die St. Mary's C.E. Aided Primary School in SwanleyWe have an adopted elephant called Jara. She lives at Howletts Zoo near Canterbury, auf www.st-marys-swanley.kent.sch.uk und EinzelpersonenS. An elephant went out to play, auf stmargaretsphotodiary.blogspot.com gefunden. Sie und ihre Familie hat durch die Ankunft von Coco gute Zuchtchancen. Weblinks *Jara the African Elephant, Vorstellung von Jara mit Fotos auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung der heutigen Elefantengruppe auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *We have an adopted elephant called Jara, Fotos von Jara auf der Homepage der Adoptivschule St. Mary's in Swanley auf www.st-marys-swanley.kent.sch.uk. *Baby Etana, Beitrag von southdownsrock mit Informationen zu Jaras Verhalten und Charakter auf www.animalloversweb.com. *Jara at Howletts Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park